suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuart H.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 17 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Texas, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Evicted |place= 12/16 |votes= 8 |alliances= Big Boring Six |loyalties= Will I. Jabbar L. |hoh= 1 (Week 3) |nominated= 1 (Week 4) |veto= |days= 10 |season2= |status2= Winner |place2= 1/16 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Stuthony Stax The Veterans |loyalties2= Anthony F. Max N. Kasey H. Barney D. |hoh2= 3 (Weeks 1, 3 & 9) |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 7, 10, 11 & 12) |veto2= 1 (Week 10) |days2= 14 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 18/18 |votes3= 13 |alliances3= Winners Circle |loyalties3= Patrick J. Max N. |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 1) |veto3= |cache3= |days3= 3 }} was the winner of , who previously competed on , and returned for . In his first season he placed twelfth. In his second season, he received five out of nine Jury votes to win. In his third season he placed eighteenth. Big Brother 3 Game Summary At the start of the season, Stuart secured his game with the Big Boring Six alliance, which kept a solid majority for the first four rounds. However, his allies turned against him on his HOH reign in Week 3 after he targeted Nick J., who returned the favor after surviving the eviction when he won HOH in Week 4. Against his ally and pawn Jabbar L. on the block, he unanimously became the last pre-jury evictee. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 7 Game Summary Stuart's go-hard approach which scuppered his Big Brother 3 game did not deter him from continuing on that path when he returned for Big Brother 7. Aligned with his fellow returnees as The Veterans, he and Anthony F. took turns as HOH for the first four week to control the game, all the while gaining in threat level from the opposition. Stuart supported Anthony in his decision to turn on fellow Veterans Max N. and Robby J. in the triple-style Double Eviction, using his vote to evict Robby. However, when Maddy W. won HOH and POV the following week, he used it to put the Stuthony duo up together. Stuart refused to campaign against his closest ally, but survived all the same as Anthony left, soon follow by their other ally Barney D. Now determined to take Maddy out, he repaired his relationship with the only other remaining Veteran in Max to form a new duo, although Max himself had formed the Maddax duo with Maddy also. In two back-to-back weeks Stuart and Maddy each won HOH and nominated the other, and both times they saved themselves with the veto. At the final four, it fell to Max and his HOH to choose between to two. Despite initially nominating Stuart, Max used the veto to save him and backstabbed Maddy, allowing Stuart to swoop in and finally evict him. Then at the final three, Max's final HOH tested the true strength of the Stax duo as he had to pick between Kasey H. and Stuart to take to the end. Fortunately, Max did not want to break any more promises and evicted Kasey to take Stuart to the end. Facing the Jury, Stuart was blasted by some people, including Maddy, for his aggressive gameplay, but was praised for overcoming the fall of his main ally to form new important social connections, and convincing Max to take him to the top over unpopular Kasey. Max meanwhile had been questioned on that decision, but received praise for his elevated game towards the end of the season. Ultimately though, Stuart defied the odds to be crowned the winner over Max in a close 5-4 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for his third season, Eruption, Stuart knew he had a major target as a returning winner, so quickly joined with the other former champions inside the Winners Circle. However, after Jasper L. took complete control with HOH and POV in Week 1, Stuart found himself on the block. Jasper's attempts to save him with the Veto and backdoor Jordan N. in his place were then thwarted by the Tricky Veto, forcing Stuart to play a competition to save himself. He failed and remained on the block against Anthony C. With the chance to vote out a former winner, the other houseguests - including some of his alliance - took the opportunity to make Stuart the first evictee in eighteenth place by a vote of 13-2. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Stuart previously held the record for the most career votes to evict, with 23 votes across three seasons. ** It was surpassed by James R. in Big Brother Double Trouble with 24 votes. * Stuart is the first houseguest to be pre-juried in his first season and become the winner in his second. ** Along with Max, they are the first two pre-jurors to make the final two at all in a second season. ** He is also the first returning player in general to win their second season but not their first, as other second-time winner Patrick J. won both and . Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:18th Place Category:12th Place Category:Winners Category:Returning Houseguests